Colors of the Soul
by Cantaloupe Zest
Summary: A series of drabbles, based off the rainbow prompt sets from the livejournal community. Pairings will vary.
1. Fool for Love

**a/n: This is for the "Rainbow Prompt" livejournal community. I figured I would post it here, yayyyyy. I'm doing every single prompt, and I have all the sets through green completed, so I'll be updating pretty regularly. Enjoy!**

Red Set

**1. Fool For Love**

"I'm a fool," Katara announced with a pout, falling back into her seat and resting her chin in her palm, sighing defeatedly. Zuko glanced around the campsite, trying to find the person she was talking to, but there was no one there but him. He realized, with horror, that this water peasant girl was trying to engage in conversation. With him. Why him? Why would she, or anyone, try and engage Zuko in a personal conversation, ever? He scoffed at romance, he was awkward when trying to comfort people, and besides which, girls made him uncomfortable.

Finally, he looked up to make eye contact with her, only to find that she was waiting expectantly for him to ask exactly why she was a fool, to give her reason to go into a tyrade or monologue about something surely not worth Zuko's time. However, he sighed, deciding it was better to indulge her than ignore her.

"Why are you a fool?" He prompted. Katara seemed pleased enough that he was humoring her, but took her sweet time answering. She allotted one more melodramatic sigh before plunging into her story.

"It's Aang," She explained, "The thing _is_, I've been trying to get his attention all week, by suggesting things like taking a walk or going to get supplies together, and any _half-wit_ would understand that I was trying to be flirtatious! I mean, you would understand what I meant if I said 'let's go for a walk', right? Not that I'd ever ask you, but what would you think if I asked you 'let's go for a walk'?"

"...I would think you wanted to talk to me about something," Zuko said, thinking about what she wanted to hear, rather than what his natural response would be. (Which would have been "go by yourself, can't you see I'm busy brooding here?")

"Thank you!" Katara cried, throwing her hands up, "At least _you_ get it! So Aang keeps saying no, he can't, he has to train with Toph or bathe Appa, or maybe some other time, maybe tomorrow. So I decide, 'fine, if he's going to be like this, then I won't waste my time on him anymore'. So I resolve to be all angry and bitter and give him the cold shoulder for awhile, so he gets that I'm mad. It makes sense, right?"

"Sure," Zuko shrugged, "I guess." Katara frowned for a moment, then decided it was a good enough response for her, and carried on.

"But then the moment _he _asks _me_ if I want to go for a walk, I accept immediatly, totally forgetting that I'm mad!" She dropped her head in her hands, sighing. "I'm such a fool." Zuko stared at the distressed girl, who was preoccupied holding her head in her hands dramatically, and recognized this as his escape. He rose to his feet and took off, before she could look up.

"Thank you for listening, Zuko - Zuko?" She looked around wildly, catching a last glimpse of him as he charged down the pathway, away from her. Clenching her firsts, she snarled; "Haughty little prince... see if I ever let him confide in me!"


	2. Dance Dance Revolution

**2. Dance Dance Revolution**

"Please?" Katara's eyes were big and wide. She had long since mastered the perfect pitiful look, one that made Aang melt, instantly giving her whatever she asked for, craved, or desired. "Please, Aang, please? For me?" That did it, sending the poor airbender over the edge.

"But I can't dance," He protested weakly, though he allowed himself be pulled onto the dance floor by the waterbender. She guided his hands, one to the small of her back (he blushed at the touch, but she didn't seem to notice) and one remained clasped in her own.

"It's a waltz," She explained, "It's really not so difficult, I promise. Thank you for dancing with me, Aang; I know you don't want to, but it means a lot to me."

Suddenly, Aang was very proud of himself; and though he couldn't dance, he felt an overwhelming sense of confidence. Katara was happy to be dancing with him, wanted to be dancing with him, despite his lack of experience or talent. If she was happy, why should he care what anyone else thought?

"Thank you for making me," He replied, kissing her cheek tenderly, "It means a lot to me, too."


	3. Strawberries

**3. Strawberries**

Katara licked her lips in anticipation, plucking the berries from their stems. Strawberries were here favorite food, and had been ever since she was a small girl, and her father sent her some from the Earth Kingdom. It was the only time she'd eaten them until Aang took she and her brother, years later, and he bought her some. She had devoured the berries in minutes, thrilled and pleased with Aang's thoughtful gift.

That day, Aang had been exploring their new campsite when he'd stumbled upon the grove of strawberry patches. They didn't seem to be on any property, so he hurried back to the camp, alerting Katara. She'd been so pleased that she told Sokka they would not be home until every berry had been picked.

Aang plucked one of the strawberries off the vine, and looked over at Katara, who was smiling at him. He gave her an impish grin, then placed the strawberry in his mouth, biting down on it. His lips were stained with the juice of the berry, and he smacked his lips together, trying to get every last bit of taste.

Katara's hand twitched slightly as she watched Aang, her eyes trained on his lips as he swallowed the last bits of strawberry. She could take it no more when he'd smacked his lips together, and had lunged forward, knocking him onto the ground. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his, and pulling away. She smiled at the poor, stunned boy beneath her.

"Mm," She declared, "Delicious."


	4. Sweat Out the Fever

**4. Sweat Out The Fever**

Katara used a rag to mop the sweat off Toph's forehead, clucking her tongue softly at the sick child as she froze shards of water in the bowl nearby. She dunked the rag in the cool liquid, folded it over, and placed it over Toph's dead eyes. The small earth bender coughed, sounding pained. She made a pitiful noise, a whimper catching in her throat.

"It's alright, Toph," Katara coaxed, "You'll be fine, I promise, it's just a fever."

"Are you sure the boys are gone?" Toph asked, coughing again. "I don't want them to be here when I'm like this. Weak and sick."

"No, I sent them into town for medicine, they won't be back for at least an hour." Katara promised. "You'll be fine by daybreak, I'm sure. You just need to sweat out the toxins, that's all." She pressed the cool cloth against Toph's forehead, then her cheek and chin. Toph let out another whimper, smaller than the last, but still audible.

"If I tell you a secret, do you promise not to laugh at me, or tell anyone else?" Toph asked. Katara nodded, then recalled the girls vision, and vocalized the promise. Toph coughed once more before continuing. "I miss my mother. When I was sick, she would take care of me and dote on me. It was the only time I ever enjoyed being doted on by her - or by anyone, for that matter."

"Now why I would laugh at that, Toph?" Katara asked softly. "That's totally reasonable, anyone would feel that way, no matter _who_ they are. I miss being doted on by my mother, too."

"Well of course you do, you don't keep it a secret from people that you miss her," Toph replied snarkily, as though it were entirely different. "No one but you knows I miss my parents. Everyone knows that you, Sokka, Aang, and even Zuko miss your own. I'm supposed to be the one who _enjoys_ being away from home. And believe, I'm glad to be out of there. But I miss my parents, even if they _do_ doubt me and fret over me. I mean, I love them anyway."

These words, out of all of them, surprised Katara the most. She stopped in the midst of wiping Toph's brow, blinking in surprise. Toph tensed, realizing her words, and sat up halfway.

"Uh," She began, "It must be the fever talking."


	5. Ambition

**5. Ambition**

Toph wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, leaving a dirty streak across her face. Aang took a deep breath, his heart pounding. They were both too exhausted to continue, pushed to the point of barely moving, but neither were going to give up. They stayed, frozen in their stances, staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first attack.

It is Aang who grows impatient enough to attack first, sending large chunks of earth at her on all sides. With a smirk, Toph stamps her foot on the ground, and then delivers a kick to the chunks of rock flying at her, breaking them into harmless pebbles. With another stomp of her foot, she hits Aang from behind, knocking him down to the ground.

She wipes the sweat from her brow one last time before odering;

"Again."


	6. Dragon Tattoo

**6. Dragon Tattoo**

Zuko couldn't look at his Uncle for the rest of the day. What was he thinking, coming out of the hot springs completely naked, potentitally blinding the poor, banished Prince? It was an event that would surely leave him an emotional scare to match the physical one his father had left him. The things it forced him to see, things he had never wanted to see, left him feeling disgusted and slightly dizzy.

Cautiously, and with great effort, he glanced across the fire to meet his Uncle's gaze.

"So... that dragon tattoo?" He asked meekly. "Is that because of your nickname, Dragon of the West?"

Iroh laughed heartily, slapping his knee.

"No, no, nephew!" He laughed, "That is _why_ they call me Dragon of the West! A nickname given to me by the ladies, if you catch my meaning."

_Wonderful_, Zuko thought, now he had to cut off his ears, too.


	7. To Save A Soul

**7. To Save A Soul**

"You don't have to be like that," Katara looked across the vast landscape of burnt homes, some of the people searching through the charred remains, looking for possesions or (Katara's eyes grew wet at the idea) families. "You don't have to become this."

"Become what?" Zuko demanded, turning on her fiercly, and suddenly Katara was afraid of him. "Become _what?_ Tell me, peasant!"

"Please don't call me that," She said in a meek voice. Zuko continued to glare at her, waiting for her to explain just what he didn't have to become. "I mean... one of them. You don't have to become a part of the killing, a part of the bloodshed. At least, not on their side. You don't have to be a part of the problem, you can be part of the solution."

"I can't change who I am." Zuko said, looking away from her, staring at the wreckage before him. Katara looked out with him, her face falling at his words. He glanced over at her, and felt suddenly cruel. This girl, this peasant, was trying to help him. She was trying to tell him that he didn't have to be bad, he could be whatever he wished to be. She was trying to be kind to him.

"I can't change who I am," He repeated, "But I can try."


	8. Past Mistakes

**8. Past Mistakes**

"I'm trying." Sokka whispered into the night air, staring up at the round moon. The others had long since fallen asleep, and Sokka had snuck off so as not to awake them. He tried, Roku knows he tried, to ignore it and fall asleep, but the moonlight was too terrible to ignore. The light etched through the tent, leaving him exposed anywhere he tried to hide. "I'm really trying, Yue."

It was though the Moon Spirit - as though _Yue_ - didn't want him to sleep. As though she wanted to him to look at her, gaze at her, dwell upon her. Every time Sokka felt as though he were begining to get over her, it was like she pulled him back in.

"I'm trying, but how can I get over you if you won't _let_ me?" He stared up at the bright moon, arms splayed out at his sides in desperation. "How can I forget you if you only want me to remember!" Tears ripped at his heart and his throat as he wracked with sobs. For months, he had let this pile on, build inside of him. For months, he didn't breathe a word to anyone. But he could take it no more, as he shouted at the moon in the dead of night.

"What do you _want_ from me?!" He roared tearfully, "Do you want my misery?! Do you want me to live in sorrow and loss for the rest of my _life_?! How can you expect me to lead a happy life and move on if every night and look up and you're all I see?" He fell to his knees, falling forward, burying his face in his arms, letting his tears overwhelm him.

"Sokka?" The tiny voice was a surprise to Sokka, who sat up sharply, wiping furiously at his eyes. Toph stood several steps behind him, her brow wrinkled with concern. Her usually loud, powerful voice was weak and nervous, with hints of sadness. "Sokka, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," He said feebly, wiping half-heartedly at the last of his tears. Toph nodded absently, then removed the green cloth that held her hair back, and held it out to him. He took it, and sheepishly dried his face.

"Let's get back to camp," She suggested, holding out her hand. He took it, and she helped him to his feet. She released his hand, and they began the walk in silence.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Toph gave a small nod. She understood.

"Okay."


	9. Courageous

**9. Courageous**

"Well, _I'm_ not going in." Toph announced, crossing her arms defiantly. "You can all swim and be with the fish and drown, if you like, but I'm staying right here on land." She sat down with a thud, as if to prove her point, folding her legs into a cross, planting herself on the rock.

"Oh, Toph," Katara simpered, splashing her with a bit of water. Toph balked at the touch of the liquid, scrambling backwards in a panic.

"Don't be a baby, Toph, it's just water." Sokka tried to reason. Toph's useless eyes narrowed into a glare, and suddenly, Sokka found himself being slammed in the chest with a rock. He let out an 'oof' and gasped for air.

"I'm not a baby!" She snarled, as Katara fretted over her brother. Aang looked at Toph, wide eyed, surprised by how suddenly defensive she was. She repeated, quieter and with less ferocity; "I'm not."

"Please just come in," Aang urged, "Even just up to your knees - your ankles, even! Katara and I are both waterbenders, we'll save you if anything happens - nothing _will_, anyway!"

"Yeah, and I'm a good swimmer," Sokka continued where Aang finished, "With muscles to boot, of course. So I can save you."

"Yeah, big _muscular _Sokka will save the day," Katara smirked, and Aang laughed. Sokka looked at her indignantly, sticking out his tongue. "Wade with us?"

"... Okay." Toph agreed slowly, "But I'm only going as deep as my knees, and I can get out right away if I want to! And you guys better be around me at all times."

"Of course, Toph," Katara promised. She turned to her brother. "Well? Take her arm!" Sokka stepped forward, and Toph allowed him to take her arm in his. He guided her a few steps in, one at a time, letting her get used to it.

"This isn't _so_ bad," She admitted, reaching knee length, where Sokka stopped her. "I bet I can go a few more steps, without Sokka's help, even!" Under her orders, Sokka released her arm, and Toph took two steps forward. On her third step, she reached a sudden drop in the sand, and fell under.

She screamed and flailed, crying out in terror. Sokka reached forward, grasped the collar of her shirt, and with one hearty yank, pulled Toph out of the water. He held her up for a moment, pulling her onto the shore, and sitting her down.

"Are you okay?" He asked, while Katara and Aang looked on, horrofied. Toph gagged, spitting out water, and shook herself out like a dog in an attempt to dry off. Her wet, shaggy hair hung in front of her face, but it didn't stop her from glaring accusingly at her three companions.

"_Never again_."


	10. Sensuality

**10. Sensuality **

Ty Lee giggled girlishly, pressing Sokka against a tree, and pressing her body against him. She had his wrists clasped in her small hands, pinning them behind him. She applied the slightest pressure with her thumbs, and his whole arms went limp. She gave him a small smile, leaning even closer.

"Neat trick, huh?" She asked, their lips nearly touching. "I've been told I have _magic fingers_." Her fingers traced downwards, starting from his cheeks, onto his neck, down his chest, and dangerously lower. "Maybe you'd be interested in just _how_ magical they are."

Sokka's eyes went wide as her hand went downward, teasing him. He willed his arms to work, move, do something to get her off of him; but they were useless, limp at his sides.

Just as her fingers were about breech the last bit of distance, Mai called to her. Ty Lee pouted, withdrawing her hand.

"Coming, Mai!" She called, then turned back to Sokka, and winked. "Maybe next time."


	11. New World

**a/n: red set complete. :) enjoy orange set!**

Orange Set

**1. New World**

Things were hard for Aang, sometimes. He didn't like to let on that he was having a hard time, so he never told anyone anyone. He grinned and chattered away happily about the monks, Kuzon, and the way things used to be as though it didn't sadden him, not in the least. Really, though, his heart broke a little more with every word he spoke.

Once, he confessed to Katara how much he missed his old life. He was grateful, he said, to know her and Sokka and Toph and everyone else they'd met; but he still sometimes felt like he didn't belong. He belonged wherever Kuzon was, he belonged with the monks in the Spirit World, he belonged with Bumi in old age. He belonged anywhere but there.

"But it's a new world," He told her, "And I have to learn to cope, and start helping others instead of worrying about how things used to be instead of how they are now."

"A new era," Katara corrected, laying a hand on his shoulder, "A new era, with a new war, but it's the same world."


	12. Sunset

**2. Sunset**

"Sunsets from the top of the air temples were prettiest," Aang told her one evening, when he caught her watching the sun go down. She jumped, startled by his sudden presence, then smiled softly at him. "I'll take you some time, if you like." Her smile grew, and she moved over to make room for him.

"I would love to see it," She told him, then patted the space beside her. "Watch with me?" Obliging, he sat down beside her, and they watched in silence until it disappeared over the horizon. Only when it was gone and the night began to sweep in did they speak again.

"The sunsets on the air temple. Did they have that much color in them?" Katara asked. Aang smiled, eager at her interest.

"Oh, they had tons more," He said, becoming excited, "Purples and blues, too."

"Well, maybe I'll see it someday," She said, rising to her feet and returning to the laundry she'd been doing. "Thanks for talking with me, Aang."

"No problem." He stood up as well, having to return to the dishes he'd been washing. "Once this war is over, you'll see it. I promise."


	13. Oranges

**3. Oranges**

"...What _are_ they?" Katara asked, thoroughly fascinated with the small, round fruit. She took it from Aang, squeezing it lightly in her hands, eyes wide with wonderment.

"It's an orange," Aang explained, "A fruit, you eat it." It amused him that Katara, a woman who prided herself on maturity and stature and naturally a prideful person, was so easily reverted into a child by the sight of an orange. She had never seen one before (fruit didn't grow in the South Pole), or even heard of them. "See, you peel back the skin, like this." He peeled off a little, to show her how it was done. She turned the fruit over in her hand, and slowly reached her delicate fingers foward, peeling back a piece of orange rind.

"Oh!" She cried, as a small bit of juice squirted out. She giggled. "I think I'll like this." She peeled back the rest of the rind, leaving only the edible parts of the fruit left. She looked over at Aang, a questioning look in her eyes.

"You pick them apart and eat them," He explained, demonstrating. "Like this." Katara did exactly as he told her, and popped the wedge of fruit into her mouth. She chewed slowly, savoring the taste, and thought for a long while after she'd swallowed it.

"Hmm," She said, licking her lips, "May I have another?"


	14. Trust in Your Heart

**4. Trust In Your Heart**

"Sokka?" Katara asked softly, reaching her hand out and touching his shoulder, "Don't you think you ought to come inside?" Rain lightly pattered the ground outside of the rock tent Toph had made for them (large enough to accomodate for Appa, so he would remain dry and the could all sleep on something warm). Sokka didn't seem to notice, however, and though usually it was his sister who stayed out in the rain, it was he who made no move to go inside this time.

"Dad offered to let me go along with he and the men," Sokka told her, ignoring her proposed question. "He wanted me to go with them; be a real warrior, he said."

"What did you tell him?" Katara asked, feeling as though he heart may break. Her brother, the one person who had been there for her for their whole lives, was potentially leaving her forever. She knew how much it meant to Sokka to be offered such a thing, to be considered a 'real' warrior.

"I told him no." Sokka broke the long silence between them. Katara's eyes widened, and she drew in a sharp breath. "I told him; I _am_ a real warrior. I'm out there fighting in this war, protecting the Avatar, protecting my sister, protecting my friend. I work just as hard as those warriors, and have twice as much combat time as any of them - and, I get a warm place to rest my head at night, with three of the best friends I've ever had." He gestured to the rock tent, where inside, Toph and Sokka (along with Momo) were curling up to Appa, trying to keep themselves warm.

"But your whole life, you've always wanted to be a warrior with dad, to fight at his side." Katara reminded him. Sokka nodded absently, agreeing.

"Well, yes," He said, "But I listened to my heart today, Katara. I was going to go with him, I was so close to saying yes... but then I realized something."

"Care to enlighten me?" His sister asked, giving him a little grin.

"Yes," He nodded, then pulled a map out of his satchel and waved it at her, a smile playing at his lips; "You'd all be lost without me."


	15. Nail Polish

**5. Nail Polish**

Katara didn't often splurge on frivilous things, and always saved up their money carefully, wisely spending it on only things that they needed. Usually, the others would have to twist her arm to spend an extra copper piece on a piece of chocolate or little trinket to share.

But one day, when Katara went to market alone and realized she had three copper pieces left over, she decided that it was alright to be frivilous and unsensible once in awhile. She searched through the racks, debating over what to buy. She considered candy, something to quickly eat and savor before returning back to camp. (The boys would never have to know.) She nearly bought a small, painted box with a very lovely pattern; but was disswayed when she considered that she had nothing to place inside the box.

Then, she noticed the small bottle of dark blue liquid. She picked it up and untwisted the cap, examining the small brush as the blue paint dripped off.

"See something that interests you?" The merchant asked pleasantly enough. Katara screwed the cap back on tightly, and placed it down on the counter top, searching through her purse for the three copper pieces.

"Yes, I'll take this, please," She said as she rummaged, then added as an after thought; "If you don't mind."

"Certainly not. It's a lovely shade, I'm sure it will look beautiful on you." Katara blushed modestly as the merchant took the copper pieces from her. "Have a good day."

"I will," She called over her shoulder, as she headed back to camp. Once back, she seated herself on a rock, and started applying the polish with long, thick strokes. Halfway done with one hand, Aang approached her from behind. He watched for a long time before saying anything. She knew he was there, but neither cared to say a word, at least not for the time being. Finally, though, Aang moved towards her, seating himself across from her.

"So hey, can you paint _my _nails?"


	16. Angels Fallen From Above

**6. Angel Fallen From Above**

"Is it an angel?" Katara asked, staring up at the sky. She had seen the boys with their gliders at the Northern Air Temple; not real benders, but perfect imitations. She hadn't seen them in quite some time, not since they left the temple. "I know how they control them, but... I looks as though they're barely holding on, their fingers aren't even holding it tightly! It's as if they're angels, just flying on their own. I wish you could see it Toph, it's beautiful."

Toph grimmaced, though, as she felt the distant vibrations of one of the boys landing with a thud on the ground (far away from them, but close enough that the vibrations were still obvious to her). She winced as another thud rippled through the ground, then another. They would land in a crumpled heap, and would not get up.

The angels Katara spoke of were nothing more then dead bodies, killed in mid-flight by fire nation, gliding to their deaths by way of air.

"It's beautiful," Katara repeated, softer, and Toph heard the girl sigh happily. She clenched her teeth, reached out, and grabbed Katara's hand. They needed to get back to Aang and Sokka. There would be no flying for them that day, not if they wanted to survive. "Angels, Toph, if only you could see..." Toph gave Katara's hand a forceful tug, leading her away; away from the angels and the death.

"Come on," She encouraged, "You don't want to be here."


	17. Fallen Leaves

**7. Fallen Leaves**

It was Autumn, naturally the leaves would fall, it happened every year. They turned brilliant colors, then they fell to the earth, fluttering down whimsically, only the be stepped upon or carried off by winter winds. But these leaves were different. The brilliant colors they boasted were flames, real flames; and when they fell it was only because they had charred and burned away.

Toph fell to her knees, pressing her hands against the dirt, and cried.

Katara, Aang, and Sokka hung behind, not wanting to risk upsetting the girl by trying to comfort her. They had tried before to provide her comfort or confide in her, but every time they attempted such, they were shot down or disregarded harshly by the girl. She didn't enjoy bonding moments, sharing sorrows, or being comforted. She preferred to be alone when she was upset, or to fight. Talking about her feelings was not her forte.

But now here she was, sobbing into the dirt as the leaves and flames fell around her.

"My _home_," She cried, "My _home_, my _family_, my _mother_, my _father_..."

The leaves continued to fall around the ruin that was her home, and Toph shed a tear for every one.


	18. Happily Ever After

**8. Happily Ever After**

"Is it over?" Katara had been crouched behind a statue, eyes closed shut with fear. Normally, she could always hold her own in a battle, but seeing Aang fight the firelord reduced her to the tears of a child. Aang sent Katara, Toph, and her brother out of the room; telling them to go back. Toph was sent back outside the palace, where she was most utilized. (Zuko and Iroh were ordered to fight with her, just to make sure she was okay.) Katara and Sokka were told to remain just outside the doors to the throne room, fighting off anyone who got too close.

When it seemed as though everyone had been fought off (_killed_, Katara thought sadly), she fell into a mess of tears, falling to her knees and curling to a ball. Sokka dropped to his knees beside her, rubbing her back soothingly, trying to quiet her tears and tell her nothing bad was going to happen. But her tears wouldn't stop until Aang emerged from the throne room.

"It's over," He replied wearily. The trio matched - their clothes were stained red with the blood of their enemies (and some of the blood of their own). The three walked towards the doors of the palace (no emotion in their eyes, no spring in their step, just heavy hearts and tearful eyes), pushing through and heading into the dark outside. (Stained with red - red of the fire nation soldiers, red of blood - with bits of blue and green, the bodies of water benders and earth kingdom warriors.)

Toph, Iroh, and Zuko were found quickly. Zuko was holding a girl in his arms, while Iroh and Toph tried to keep another girl balanced.

"Is that..." Sokka looked closer. "That's Mai and Ty Lee." Ty Lee was in Zuko's arms, a pained expression on her face. Mai, for once, did not look bored - she looked deeply concerned with Ty Lee, casting worried looks to her friend. When the trio approached, she immediatly plunged into an explination.

"Her legs," She said fearfully, "They're so badly burned, I don't think she'll ever-" She broke off, and changed the subject. "We were fighting against Azula, we switched sides and were fighting her, and she burned her..."

"I'll heal her as best I can, but I can't do much." Katara's voice was tired.

"So we won, huh?" Toph asked, using her feet to look around her. Someone mumbled an unconvincing yes to her. "I've won plenty of things before, but I don't really feel like a winner right now."

"C'mon," Katara said softly, "Let's go..."


	19. Harvest

**9. Harvest**

People in the village spoke of a harvest festival of sorts. They weren't sure what a harvest festival was, but given the word 'festival', Aang insisted that they must go. (It's good to have fun once in awhile, he reasoned.) When they arrived, however, there were no rides or games; and no colorful booths boasting strange foods.

"Excuse me," Katara lightly taps the shoulder of a passing woman, "Just what kind of a festival _is _this?"

"A harvest festival," The woman said, pointing to a large sign that said so. The four friends stared at her dumbly, failing to understand. "A harvest festival is where they rally to get young men to join the army. They harvest people to join the army. Each boy, by choice or by force, is looked over and if they pass a test, they're required to join." She glanced at Aang and Sokka. "I'd get out of here if I were you."

"That's sick!" Katara cried as Aang looked on, horrified. Sokka placed a hand on Katara and Toph's shoulders, and gave Aang a meaningful glance.

"Let's get out of here," He said, "Katara's right, this place is sick."

"Yeah," Aang agreed slowly, stepping backwards away from the crowds, "Let's get outta here..."


	20. Never Was, Never Will Be

**a/n: i'm a strict Katara/Aang shipper, and I always over-look Zutara stories. HOWEVER, I read this prompt and I simply could not resist. I can't explain why. It just turned out this way. **

**10. Never Was, Never Will Be **

"We can never be together," Zuko told her once. "Our lives are too different, and-"

"They aren't so different," Katara reasoned, interupting him; "You don't have a mother, neither do I. Your father banished you, and my father left for the war years ago. You and I both are just wanderers, just nomads. We're the same."

"And I don't feel anything for you," He finished. A lie; they both knew. "You're nothing to me but a peasant in the way of my capturing the Avatar. I _used_ you. I used you to get to him, can't you understand that?" Lie after lie spilled from his lips; and Katara knew it. 'I used you' meant 'I loved you'. 'I don't' meant 'I can't'.

"I see," Katara said softly. She took a step forward. "And when I hold your hand?" She reached and intertwined his fingers with her own.

"I feel nothing," He told her.

"And when I kiss you?" Her lips pressed softly against his.

"Nothing," He said.

"And when I tell you I love you?" Was her final question. Zuko stared at her for a long moment.

"Nothing." He said coldly. She stared at him, the hurt in her eyes tearing through him, then took a few steps back.

"Well, goodbye then." She turned and fled. So that was that then. They never were, and never would be.


	21. At Last

**a/n: enjoy yellow set!**

Yellow Set

**1. At Last**

"Gran-Gran!" Katara slid off of Appa's back, Sokka hot on her heels, running at their grandmother. Katara reached her first, throwing her arms tightly around the elder woman. Sokka copied her movements, wrapping his arms around both of them in an embrace.

"My little water bender," She took Katara's hands her own and looked her over. "You look more like your mother every day." She turned her attention to Sokka, placing her hand on his cheek lightly.

"And my brave warrior," She let her hand slide off of his cheek. "You've done a wonderful job, Sokka, with everything." Aang and Toph approached (Toph much slower, as due to the snow her feet were adorned with thick shoes), standing behind the reunited family.

"Avatar Aang," Kana beamed at the boy. "I'm certain you're taking wonderful care of my granddaughter." The pair glanced at each other with small smiles, blushes tinting their cheeks.

"I do my best," He assured her.

"And you must be Toph." Kana approached the blind girl, rather than make her trip any further through the snow. "My grandchildren tell me wonderful things about you. Welcome to my home, and to my family."

"Thanks," Toph said sheepishly.

"I can't believe we're finally home," Sokka said, sounding relieved. "It's so _good_ to be home."

"We have to leave again in ten days," Katara reminded him (a hint of sadness in her tone), "We're not home for good - yet, anyway."

"I know, but still." Sokka gestured around. "We're _home_."


	22. Bananas

**2. Bananas**

"They taste good if they're dipped in chocolate," Toph informed them, as her three friends sifted through the assorted fruits and vegetables they'd gathered for their journey. "The bananas, I mean. They taste good when they're sliced up and dipped in chocolate. I had them a lot at home." Curiously, Aang picked up one of the bananas, as if evaluating the truth to Toph's statement.

"With what chocolate do you suggest we dip it in?" Katara asked, as Sokka peeled one of the bananas and took a large bite. She smacked his hand, frowning at him. "Don't eat that! We need it for our trip." Toph fished around in one of her pockets, then pulled out half of a wrapped chocolate bar.

"I stashed this when you 'kidnapped' me," She explained. "Chocolate is the one thing I really couldn't leave without."

"How do we melt it?" Sokka asked. "With my super firebending powers?"

"Pessimist," Katara chastised, snatching the banana away from him. "We can start a camp fire. We need one, anyway." She and Aang went about lighting the fire, while Toph and Sokka bickered back and forth. Katara took the chocolate from Toph, placing it in one of their small pots, and positioning it over the fire. Aang sliced the banana for her, and Katara dipped them into the chocolate, passing them around.

"Mmm," A grin filled Sokka's face as he reached for another, "Hey, there's aren't half bad!"

"Told you," Toph said haughtily, snatching the last one out of his hand and eating it herself. "Maybe next time you and your imaginary firebending powers will _listen _to me."


	23. Treasure Chest

**3. Treasure Chest**

"It was your mothers." Kana explained, gesturing to the large chest. "It hasn't been opened since before she passed, and honestly, I forget what's in there... You may open it, if you like. It is yours, after all." Katara and Sokka stared at the chest in wonder, Katara lightly running her fingers over the polished wood while Sokka took the key from Kana. The siblings looked at each other cautiously, before placing the key in the lock and turning it.

"I hope you enjoy it," Kana said, before exiting the room, leaving Katara and Sokka to their mothers memories. They pushed the chest open, Katara clutching Sokka's arm while they gazed at the contents.

"Oh," Katara whispered, eyes falling on a robe of metalic blues and silvers. She touched it lightly, as though it would crumble, feeling the silk beneath her fingers. "They were her marriage robes..."

"They're yours now," Sokka corrected, "You're getting married in a month, and it _is _tradition to wear your mothers robes."

"Sokka, look," Katara reached in, and pulled out a weapon. It was similar to Sokka's boomerang, but it was carved out of whale bones, and the sharp edges were wolves teeth. There was a small piece of paper tied to it. Katara read it aloud. "_For Sokka._ That's all it says. I wonder what it was for?"

"I bet it was for the ice dodging," Sokka suggested, "I mean, she must have bought it before...before dad left and before she..." He trailed off, and Katara didn't press him. She sifted through the box, until she came across a yellowed photograph and frayed paper.

"Sokka, look," She breathed. Katara was only two in the photo, and Sokka was four. He standing behind her, and she was holding his boomerang. He had been teaching her how to throw it properly--trying to teach her, anyway. Behind them knelt their mother, who had a hand on the shoulder of each child, and was smiling softly. Hakoda stood behind them all, a proud grin on his face.

Sokka squeezed Katara's shoulder; "I... don't remember that day."

"I don't, either." She whispered. "I wish one of us did." Gently, Sokka took the picture from Katara and placed it back into the box. He closed it up, and locked it once more.

"We'll open it again soon," He promised her, though she did not ask; "I don't think we're ready yet." Katara choked back a sob, nodding.

"Yeah," She said softly, twisting her fingers around the fabric of her robes, "Not yet..."

**a/n: this one hits home for me, so i hope you enjoy it.**


	24. If I Never Knew You

**4. If I Never Knew You**

"I wish I never even met you! I would never have to _be _on this stupid journey!"

It hurt the most because her words were so sincere. Azula did not flinch, however; and merely watched as Ty Lee stormed off. Mai raised an eyebrow, glancing over at her companion, waiting to see Azula's response.

"I should go get her." Mai suggested quietly. Azula hummed softly in agreement. Mai hesitated. "She didn't mean it."

"Yes she did." Azula pushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "Ty Lee never wanted to come with me. If anything, she only came because of you--and don't think I'm stupid, Mai, you wouldnt've come if she hadn't."

"Well, I never said that wasn't true." Mai rose to her feet, preparing to go after Ty Lee. "She didn't mean what she said, because she knows we would never have met if it weren't for you."

She left, her robes swishing quietly behind her, leaving Azula alone. She drummed her nails thoughtfully against the arm of her chair, before rising to her feet. If Mai and Ty Lee wished to be rid of Azula so badly, then so be it. She would be gone before they even returned.


	25. Locket

**5. Locket**

What scared Katara the most was that she hadn't cared when she lost her mother's necklace.

Certainly, she cared at first--she was mad at herself for losing it, for not having taken better care of it. She was upset that she was foolish enough to lose it. But she should've been indescribably sad--it was one of the last things she had of her mothers, she should've _cared _more that she lost it.

But she didn't. As a matter of fact, it felt as though a great weight--a terrible burden--had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt free. Katara began to realize that she didn't need a necklace to remember her mother; the memories were with her always. The necklace was simply a nice reminder. She was almost relieved that she had lost the necklace, because she was starting to realize that she didn't have to let the necklace _define _her. She had begun associating herself with a deceased mother, and she realized other people had begun to do so, as well. And it was so _nice _to be _free _of that.

That was why Katara felt a sudden sadness when Aang brought the necklace back. Part of her was happy to have it back (it was an heirloom, after all); but part of her ached to put it back on. She was starting to learn, though--there was a difference between honoring her mothers memory, and defining herself by it.

As she fastened the necklace on once more, she promised herself she would honor her mother, but she would not let it define her fate.

**a/n: this is deeply, deeply personal for me.**


	26. Mythological Creatures

**6. Mythological Creatures**

Aang circled Bosco curiously, taking slow steps around the bear, slowing to a his left, and scratching his ear absently-mindedly while he considered. Katara glanced at him from over her bowl of noodles, quirking a brow in his direction, confused. She exchanged glances with Sokka, who looked equally clueless.

"So..." Aang completed one last full circle around the bear, before speaking again. "He's _just_ a bear?"

"Yes, Aang," Katara sighed, "He is _just_ a bear. Not a badger bear, not a seal bear, not even an alligator bear. Just a bear." Sighing as well, Aang seated himself next to Katara, shaking his head skeptically.

"Weird."


	27. Sunrise

**7. Sunrise**

"Wake up," Ty Lee whispered, gently shaking her companion awake. Sokka groaned sleepily and turned over, swatting her away. Never deterred so easily, Ty Lee gripped his hand in her own. "Sokka, please, you've _got _to see this!"

"What could I _possibly_ see now that I didn't see last night?" He asked groggily, wiping at his eyes and he strained to sit up. Ty Lee swatted at his arm in mock-annoyance.

"Don't tease," She chastised, "I mean it; look around." Begrudgingly, Sokka did so.

"Okay, I give. What am I looking at? Because I don't see anything out of the ordinary." He replied. Ty Lee gasped in outraged surprise, recoiling and bringing her hand to her lips.

"Don't see anything?" She repeated, aghast. "Look again. Look how pretty the sky is! It's so purple and pink and beautiful." Sokka cast another sweeping glance across the landscape, this time taking a few moments longer to appreciate it. Ty Lee was right--the sky _was _an unusual shade of pink and purple. It wasn't normally so vibrant at sunrise. Ty Lee siddled up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "It kind of looks the same color as your aura." Sokka cringed.

"I resent that you continue to insist my aura is purple," He informed her. She merely giggled, planting a chaste kiss on the back of his neck.

"It's a very good color for an aura," She assured him, though he didn't seem to listen. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she squealed with delight.

"I swear," He trailed kisses along her neck, "Unless my aura gets a manlier color soon, I'll tell Azula where you've been sneaking off to every night."

"Every night? You only wish you were that lucky." She giggled into his chest as he kissed the top of her head. "It really is a beautiful sunrise..."

"One day we'll spend every sunrise together," He promised, as they gazed across the landscape. Her fingers intertwined with his, and she relaxed against his chest.

"Yeah," She echoed, wrapping his arm around her, "One day..."


	28. Loyalty

**8. Loyalty**

There was a time when you entered a nation, you were asked feirecly; "Where does your loyalty lie?" while knives were pressed to your throat. If your answer was not satisfactory, you were sent away--or worse, imprisoned. Should you be entering the fire nation, the answer was meant to be 'Lord Ozai'. Should you enter the Water Tribe territory, your answer should've been 'the sister tribes'. The Earth Kingdom answer was expected to be 'Ba Sing Se'. The Air Nomads welcomed everyone with open arms.

Perhaps that was why their people were now extinct.

When the Fire Lord was defeated and the war was put to an end, Aang and his friends worked so hard to restore the peace. They had once thought it would come naturally with the end of war, but there was still distrust between the four nations. And perhaps it would take a long time to achieve it, but Aang promised himself, his friends, and the four nations that some day, everyone's loyalty would lie together.


	29. Endless Summer

**9. Endless Summer**

On every star she saw, Katara wished for the same thing. They all did--she, Sokka, Toph, and Aang; they all wished for the same thing. More than anything, they wished for an endless summer. It was coming to an end fast, and Aang still had so much to learn. And they knew, the end of summer meant the end of everything else. There would be no more travels together, no more silly fun together. Though they'd been through enough tragedy together that they were hardly kids, when they reached the end of summer their childhood would be over for good.

That was not their only reason for wishing summer would carry on forever. Despite all the discoveries they'd made, hardships they'd faced, and wars they were fighting; it was still the best summer of their lives. It was a summer of love and friendship, a summer of losing themselves and finding themselves again. They'd grown over the summer, and they had become a family. They feared that with the end of summer would come the end of their family.

Endless summer was all they every _truly _wanted.


	30. Beyond the Horizon

**10. Beyond the Horizon**

"D'you ever think about what's out there?" Toph asked, her feet pointed towards the horizon. Aang shrugged, absently reaching for his glider.

"I've been there," He replied reasonably. Toph shook her head, digging her toes deeper into the soil.

"No," She said, quieter this time; "Farther."

Aang followed where her feet were pointed, and stared out across the horizon. Toph's question had been seemingly simple, but he had to think long and hard over it.

"Yeah," He said finally, gripping his glider tightly; "I've thought about it."


	31. Fairies

**a/n: yellow set complete; enjoy the green set!**

**1. Fairies**

Toph used to believe in fairies.

When she was younger, her mother would tell her stories about the fairies that lived in their gardens, which would watch over Toph and keep her safe. She promised Toph that the fairies would always be there to care for her, and be her friend. Toph used to believe in fairies.

Then one day, Toph grew up. She went outside, ventured past her family's gardens, out into the real world. She went out into the real world as a naive young girl who enjoyed her life, and came back as the Blind Bandit; understanding that she was suppressed, oppressed, and hidden from anything real in life.

She left believing there was light in everyone. She came back knowing that she had been a fool.

Ironically, when she met Katara, she was reminded of how she used to be.

She hoped that Katara never ventured beyond the gardens.


	32. Blowing Bubbles

**2. Blowing Bubbles**

It was Aang who had started it--Katara had been washing everyone's clothes in the river, and Aang noticed the soap she had laid out in a dish next to her. He laid his hand in the soap, leaving a liquid film dripping off of his fingers. Laughing to himself, he used his air bending to push air through, creating bubbles.

Katara paused in her washing, a smile coming to her lips. She abandon the wash, rising to her feet, and raising her hands over her head as she twirled through the bubbles, laughter pouring from her lips. She spun and twirled through the bubbles, while Aang created more and more, delighted.

Sokka emerged from the tent shortly after, coming to see what the sudden laughter was about. He glanced around curiously, as one of the bubbles sailed carelessly by him, popping against his nose. He sputtered as the bubble juice splash onto his lips, making a face as he wiped away the unpleasant taste.

"Sokka," Katara reached over and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, "Come dance!"

"You're crazy," Sokka argued sheepishly, though he allowed Katara to pull towards Aang. She waved her hands rhythmically, twisting and turning, while Sokka half-heartedly swayed.

Toph watched all this through vibrations, sitting in the tent. She could hear and feel them as they fell into each other's arms, the three of them; erupting with laughter. _Someday,_ she clenched the hem of her shirt, _someday I will belong in this family._


	33. Elements

**3. Elements**

"It's intimidating, isn't it?" Ty Lee untangled herself from her pretzel-like position, and crossed over to Sokka, "A little humbling, too."

"What is?" Sokka asked, fingering his boomerang cautiously.

"Being surrounded by powerful benders." She bit her lip, and a certain sadness flashed across her eyes briefly. "I know I'm just as powerful, and can do just as much damage as any bender; but it is sad to know that they will always be able to do something I never will. That--that they'll be considered _better_ than me."

"They don't consider themselves better than me," Sokka defended. Then, sounding less certain; "They need me."

"That must be nice." Ty Lee tugged at the hem of her shirt. "Azula reminds Mai and I how she doesn't _really _need us daily." There was silence between them, as Ty Lee fidget nervously with her sleeve; and Sokka ran his fingers along his boomerang. "D'you ever wish you were a bender?"

"No," He replied, after a slight pause. Ty Lee nodded simply.

"Yeah," She said, glancing across the sky, "Me neither."


	34. Apples

**4. Apples**

Sighing, Katara let herself settle against Appa's side. His soft fur was a comfort to lay against, as she let herself relax into him. No sooner than she had, Momo pranced over and tittered happily, settling into Katara's lap.

"You know, Momo," She stroked his fur absently; "You, Appa, and I are the only sane ones here..." She reached out to take an apple from the basket of them Aang had gathered, and handed it to Momo, who eagerly started eating it. "But how sane can I be? I'm talking to you!"

Appa grunted indignantly, while Momo chattered disappointedly. Laughing, Katara reached for another apple, placing it against her flat palm, and held it out towards Appa.

"Sorry, boys," She apologized, as Appa happily took the apple from her; "But you aren't much for conversation."

"Katara!" Sokka called, approaching the campsite with an armload of wood for their fire, "Are you talking to Appa and Momo?"

"No, Sokka," She rolled her eyes; "I'm talking to the trees."

"You might as well be," Sokka argued, "It's not like Momo and Appa can understand what you're saying." Appa grunted, and Momo sat up sharply, his ears flattening back against his head. Grabbing one of the apples in his paw, it was thrown carelessly at Sokka, hitting him in the back of the head. Katara's hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to hide her giggles.

"Way to go, Sokka," She laughed.

"Must not like apples..." Sokka muttered indifferently, glaring at the lemur. "Watch it, buddy, or _you'll_ be dinner!"


	35. Footsteps

**5. Footsteps**

Footsteps said a lot of things about people, Toph had learned. She could learn more from a footstep than other people could with hours of conversation. Zuko, whose words were fiercely passionate and determined, took very uncertain steps. She could sense the hesitance between every step, before his foot hit the ground. He thought over every single step he took--he would not waste even one. It amused Toph that a boy--man--so self-assured, so seemingly strong, was so afraid.

Katara's steps were gentle and soothing, just like her persona. Each step had a deep meaning to it, a passion behind it. She walked lightly, though; as though she was afraid to leave an imprint on the earth. Toph could only imagine Katara's tendency to walk lightly came from years of living on snow and ice. Katara's footsteps were no surprise to Toph; and she could pinpoint Katara from miles away because of it.

Sokka was not an earth bender, but he certainly walked like one. His steps were heavy and sleepy and sluggish--he walked as though it were a great and terrible burden to do so. His footsteps made him seem heavier than he was, she later learned; for he had a tendency to not only step but _stomp_ everywhere he went. Toph had taken to marching grandly in circles around him, to accentuate and mock the way he moved.

Aang's steps were airy and hopeful--how a step could be hopeful, even Toph wasn't sure, but they _felt _hopeful. Each step felt free and bright, and very... childlike. _Dreamy_; Toph later described it, he walked as though he was in a constant dream where there were no troubles and everything was just _good_. Despite this, every footstep he took felt like _thousands_; his footsteps echoed with the thousands of lives he had once been.

She wasn't sure quiet how she walked, in the same way that she wasn't sure how she looked. She didn't know what her footsteps said about her; she'd never met another earth bender who could sense footsteps like she, and even if she had, she wasn't sure she would want to know. She felt almost guilty for being able to read the others so easily; it made them seem so vulnerable. She never wanted to be that vulnerable.

But if she _did _have to figure out her footsteps, she would think they were more frightened and delicate than she would like to admit.


	36. Christmas Lights

**6. Christmas Lights**

"Merry Christmas, Mai!" Ty Lee shrilled happily, waking the slumbering girl by shaking her shoulder jubilantly. Mai grimaced, glaring at the contortionist, before rising to her feet. It was then Mai finally got a good look at her chambers--Ty Lee had taped paper Christmas trees, snowflakes, and snowmen all across the walls; as well as lit special holiday torches. The tips of the torches had all been dyed bright colors, so the flames would burn in a pink or blue or green; to better spread the Christmas Cheer.

"What," Mai asked dangerously, "Have you _done _to my _room?_"

"Just a little re-decorating!" Ty Lee said cheerfully, clasping her hands together. "Your room was a holiday's worst nightmare, Mai, it was so drab and _dark_."

"Did you ever consider I _like _things to be drab and dark?" Mai challenged, snatching one of the paper snow flakes and ripping it off the wall. "Why couldn't re-decorate your own room?"

"Well, I did," Ty Lee explained, "But it was only five in the morning and I figured hey, I have a few more hours to kill before anyone wakes up! So I did _your _room for you, since I knew _you _couldn't be trusted with it. You would've decorated it all wrong."

"I wouldn'tve decorated it at all." She snarled.

"Exactly!" Ty Lee squealed. "I was going to do Azula's room, too, but it's so heavily guarded." She pouted, taping up one last snowflake above Mai's bed. "I don't know why she guards it so much, it's only _us_. Who else would burst in at five in the morning with snowflakes?"

"Assassins," Mai replied. Ty Lee burst into loud giggles. "What?"

"Assassins-" She howled, "-With snowflakes?! You are too funny, Mai!"

"Deadly snowflakes." Mai's voice remained even, but a small smile tugged at her lips. Ty Lee gasped for air as her laughter increased, clutching her stomach. Her laughter finally settled, and she fell back onto Mai's bed, sitting next to her childhood friend. Mai leaned her head against Ty Lee's, and sighed deeply. One thing she could say for Ty Lee, she was never bored with her. "Merry Christmas to you too, by the way."


	37. Sneaky

**7. Sneaky**

"Stay in there, Momo," Aang whispered into his shirt collar, "You can run around later, right now you have to stay secret." Katara grinned as Momo's head disappeared beneath Aang's shirt.

"Poor Momo," She simpered, leaning down so her face was level with the top few buttons of Aang's shirt, "It must get warm, being stuffed in there all day." Momo peeped through one of the button holes. Giggling, Katara slipped a finger through to lightly pet Momo's head.

"Ma'am?" Katara glanced up, into the face of a fire nation official. "What exactly are you doing to this child?" Katara balked, stepping away from Aang, who looked equally confused.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"I _mean,_" He elaborated, "_Why _were you talking to his _chest _while you put your _hands _inside of his _shirt_?"

"I-um-" Katara faltered for words.

"Sir, she has a mental handicap." Aang explained, finally speaking up. "She's my sister. I was asked to take her into town because she doesn't get out much." Katara glared at Aang, but after quickly catching on, stuck her tongue out and wiggled her fingers behind her ears.

"Pretty helmet," She cooed, reaching out towards the Fire Nation Official's hat. He swatted her hand away, stepping back.

"Very well then. Uh, carry on." Quickly, he sped off.

Sokka, who had been watching the entire scene a few feet behind, snorted.

"Sneaky, guys," He rolled his eyes, "_Verrry _sneaky."


	38. Broken Promises

**8. Broken Promises**

"You _promised._" Ty Lee's voice was a low growl, like nothing Mai had ever heard. Ty Lee had always been the happy, obliging, bubbly one; it was everything she loved and hated about the girl. But now, Ty Lee was fierce and vicious, and looked ready to tear straight into Azula. "You _promised_ us!"

"What, Ty Lee?" Azula cooed, seeming more amused than anything. She smirked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "What did I promise you?"

"You promised us that no matter what, Mai and I would come first!" Ty Lee's voice cracked with desperation, now. "That no matter what, it always came down to the three of us! That our _friendship _was more important than _anything_!"

"Oh, Ty Lee," Azula's lips curled into a mock pout, "Poor, stupid Ty Lee. I promised a lot of things to a lot of people. Did you really think I was being sincere? Did you really think I wouldn't _crush _you if it was necessary for my well being?"

Noiselessly, a knife sailed through the air, pinning Azula to a tree by the scrap of her clothes. Mai stared at Azula, as if challenging her. She could've hit her if she had wanted to. Mai never missed. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Did you really think _we_ wouldn't, either?"


	39. Don't Fail Me Now

**9. Don't Fail Me Now**

"Come on, Aang," Katara gripped Appa's reigns tighter, "You were due back three _hours_ ago..." Aang had gone into the city with them, but after refusing to join them for lunch, he promised to be home around noon. It was now three, and Katara was growing anxious. She was strongly considering going out on Appa to find him. (Thus why she was sitting atop him, gripping the reigns tightly.) Toph and Sokka had managed to talk her out of it, saying that a flying bison was like waving a flag that said "ARREST ME, I'M CLEARLY BREAKING SOME LAWS" (including, Sokka pointed out, a law of extinction).

"He'll be okay, you know." Katara glanced downward, where Toph sat lazily. "Twinkle Toes can handle himself."

"I know that," Katara argued hotly. She _knew _Aang could take care of himself. "But I still worry."

"Hi guys!" Katara breathed a sigh of relief as Aang bounded into the cave. "Katara, where's Sokka? I need you two to dress up as my parents."

"What?!" Katara cried, alarmed.

"Please, Katara? Don't ask questions, I just really need you to do this for me." He pleaded. Katara sighed, giving in.

"Sokka?" She called over her shoulder, "Any chance you can grow a beard within the next fifteen minutes?"


	40. Organic

**10. Organic**

"Sokka," Katara slapped her brother's hand harshly, "What are you doing?"

"Um, equally dividing the meat ration?" He replied, and Katara's disapproving frown deepened. "What?!"

"You put meat on Aang's plate," She explained carefully, "But Aang doesn't _eat _meat."

"So take it off! It's not such a hard solution," Sokka rolled his eyes, taking the meat off of Aang's plate and placing it on his own. "See? Good as new." Sighing deeply, Katara rubbed at her temples.

"Sokka, monks can't eat meat, and if their food touches meat, they can't eat it either." Sokka opened his mouth to protest, but Katara held up a hand to stop him. "Before you ask why, _I don't know_. It's just part of their culture. They live organically, and they can't eat food that has been touched by meat. So now I have to re-make Aang's entire meal, because you ruined it."

"Oh, please, he doesn't have to know the meat touched his food!" Sokka countered. Katara stared at him for a moment, before picking up one of the plates and calmly shoving it into Sokka's face. "...Point taken."


	41. Whispers in the Night

a/n: green set complete; enjoy the blue set! feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated.

**1. Whispers In The Night**

Toph's foot twitched slightly when Aang and Katara stirred. She didn't move when they began to speak--their words were soft, and they seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. Toph had only woken for part of it.

"--Sokka be okay?" She heard Aang whisper. "About leaving your dad again?" _Oh;_ Toph thought, they must have been discussing leaving Sokka and Katara's father so soon after being reunited with him.

"I think so," Katara said softly, "It hurts, but Sokka and I are used to having only each other to depend on. Well--and you, now. And Toph. We've always had each other, but now we've got you two."

"You'll always have us," Aang agreed, "We're a family now." There was silence between them, and Toph was about to retreat back to sleep when Aang spoke again.

"D'you think Toph misses her family like we do?" He asked. She felt Katara stir thoughtfully.

"I think so," She said finally, "But she doesn't want us to know. She's supposed to be this pillar of strength, the only one who _doesn't _miss home. But she does, I can tell."

"G'night, Katara."

"Night, Aang."

Toph lay awake for a long time after, considering their words. She was not sure if she should be insulted or ashamed that Katara could read her so easily; or pleased with it. She weighed these thoughts equally for a long moment. Finally, as she turned to lay on her side and drift back to sleep, she decided she was happy and proud that her friends knew her so well.


	42. Sake of Love

**2. Sake Of Love **_**(sequel to "Fallen Leaves")**_

"Don't go."

Toph's voice was quiet and desperate, a tone Sokka was not used to that coming from her. Her usual wardrobe was replaced with black, as was his. Katara had escorted Aang and the other attendants and guests away, encouraging them to leave Toph be. Sokka wanted to comfort Toph, let her know that _he knew_, he knew how she felt. He noticed Toph's feet weren't pressed to the ground as usual, but instead she had worn shoes. He thought he understood that, too--it must be difficult for Toph to be in a cemetery, when she saw with vibrations. All those vibrations, all those bodies... He imagined it must be heart-wrenching.

"Please," She added in a whisper. Sokka nodded, though she could not see, and wrapped an arm clumsily around her shoulder. She lost her father, and her mother as well; just as Sokka once lost his mother, and oh spirits, it _hurt_ so _bad_. But even Sokka, an expert on the subject of losing loved ones, had no idea what to say in situations like this. He knew Toph didn't mind, though, and perhaps that's why he trusted her so much; because she just _understood_. He tightened his grip around her shoulder;

"I'm not going anywhere."


	43. Once in a Blue Moon

**3. Once In A Blue Moon**

It used to be that Katara stayed up alone on nights when the moon was full. After Yue's death, however, Sokka started staying up with her. At first, they didn't speak a word to each other. That first night, when Sokka came towards her, Katara simply moved aside to make room for him. They didn't look at the moon, but instead, stared at it's wavering reflection in the river nearby. The next few nights, Katara listened patiently while Sokka began to talk to her. A few sentences at a time--little things, about what he could've done to help.

A few weeks later, he admitted that he didn't miss her as much as he should. Katara was quiet a long time before telling him that no one could dictate how much he should or should not miss her. She then added, tenderly, that he didn't know her that long. He asked if Katara was implying he didn't care about her. Katara assured him that wasn't what she meant--but she did mean that, perhaps, he hadn't quite been able to love her.

By the next full moon, Sokka didn't mention Yue anymore. They began to talk about their parents, a tender subject they did not often talk about with each other. They could speak of it so freely to other people, but to each other, it felt strange. Neither was sure why, but it was never a comfortable topic.

"You have mom's hair." The was how it had begun. Katara turned away when he said this, looking downward towards the river.

"But you have her eyes," She said sadly, "I would die for mom's eyes." Sokka snorted, and after a moment, Katara broke into a grin as well. She bit her lip; "I guess that was a pretty ironic statement, huh? You have dad's nose."

"Really?" He asked hopefully, glancing at his reflection in the water. Katara had always been jealous of Sokka because he possessed nearly all of their mother's physical traits; but she knew how important it was to him that he looked like his father. He settled back into his seat, and looked his sister over. "You're the one who has dad's eyes."

"Mm," She mumbled softly, nodding. "I do. But we have the same smile. It doesn't look like moms _or _dads, though." (Their mothers smile was gentler; their fathers smile was wider.) Sokka grinned, looping his arm around his sister's shoulder sweetly.

"Nah," He said with a grin, "Our smiles are our own."


	44. Overcompensation

**4. Overcompensation**

Toph _had _to be larger than life. Having been born without sight, she had to make up for it any way she could. She had to work twice as hard to get just as far, and just as much respect, as everyone else did. She had to be harsh and sarcastic with her comments, had to be a better bender than men twice her size, had to be able to keep up with them in a fight.

When she was the Blind Bandit, she had to be better than the boys. When she was Toph Bei Fong, she had to be better than everyone.

She would never tell Aang this, but her proudest moment was when he asked her to train him--because that meant all her hard work and overcompensation had paid off.


	45. Starry Nights

**5. Starry Nights**

When they heard of the meteor shower, Katara nearly leapt out of her skin with excitement. Sokka had seen one before, but she never had--the last time there had been a meteor shower, she was a little girl in the south pole, and her mother would not let her stay up to watch it. Aang had seen a meteor shower twice in his life before; once at the air temple and once when he was visiting Bumi in the earth kingdom. Toph, of course, had never seen them--but nor had she ever been told of them.

When it began, a sharp gasp emitted from Katara, and she reached for Toph's hand. She clutched it tightly, nearly squealing with happiness.

"Oh, Toph, it's so beautiful!" She gushed. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Humph," Toph snorted, "Me either."


	46. Blueberries

**6. Blueberries**

Aang and Katara had gone off to pick more; though Sokka had specifically told them not to. Katara protested that it was the perfect time of season for them; and they didn't grow as nicely or as ripe anywhere else in the nation. She and Aang had run off, insisting it was necessary to take as many as Appa would hold.

While they were gone, Sokka had thrust the (four) baskets of blueberries to Toph, and instructed her to start eating. She was happy enough to do so—eating was number two on Toph's list of favorite things, after all. (Second only to sarcasm.)

After an hour or so (and two more baskets from Aang and Katara, who took the empty baskets and set off again), Toph's lips were stained blue and her fingers dripped with the juice of the berries. Sokka reached for the (third) empty basket, which she had just polished off. His hand brushed her arm, and she felt a slight shiver travel down her spine.

"I quit," She declared, "Enough is enough."

"I don't know why Aang and Katara insist on so many baskets of these things…" He grumbled, though his face was soft as he watched Toph wipe the juice off of her hands. He went to walk past her again, and froze slightly. He leaned forward, kissing her cheek—swiftly and gently, barely brushing his lips against her skin—and pulled back just as quickly. Toph drew her fingers to her face, gently tracing them over the skin he'd kissed.

"Oh," She said softly.

"Oh," He agreed. Toph reached forward, grabbing his hand in her own, and lacing her fingers through. Sokka squeezed her hand—gently and so slight it was hardly there—and everything else went unsaid.


	47. Pirates

**7. Pirates**

Katara's adventurous side did not bode well for the others. It was a simple known and widely accepted fact that when Katara got it in her head to be adventurous or brave, it generally ended in criminal injustices (as described by Toph). A prime example of this was when Katara stole from pirates, thinking it would be harmless and they would never know.

It hadn't quite worked out that way.

Sure enough, thanks to Katara's thievery, they spent the rest of the day running from pirates (as well as Zuko, towards the end of it). And in the end, Sokka learned, Katara had retained very little from her lesson—she still maintained it was alright to steal, despite Sokka's lectures.

It didn't help that the next time they landed in an Earth Kingdom port, Aang dragged them onto another ship full of strangers—who looked suspiciously like pirates, if you asked Sokka.

"Hey Katara," Aang pointed to a slip of paper posted on the wall, "This is a wanted poster of you! For stealing from pirates!" Sokka glared at her while Katara shrugged guiltily, shrugging her shoulders as innocently as she could. Sokka sighed, raising his eyebrows;

"Way to go, Fun Girl."


	48. Wisdom

_a/n: please keep in mind i wrote this before the series ended, so i know, it's no longer cannon. sorry._

* * *

**8. Wisdom**

She knew so much more now than she did then—if only she could go back, if only she could tell him…

Suki was wracked with guilt for not trusting Sokka. She'd given up on him when he hadn't come to rescue her; she'd thought he hadn't cared. She'd escaped the fire nation prison and then the Avatar had needed her and her warriors, and so they fought, and battles were won and lost—but she never spoke to Sokka.

He'd tried to talk to her, he'd desperately searched for a moment alone with her, but she hadn't given in to him. She had thought—he'd never come for her, how could she know?—she never imagined… So she'd never let him tell her, never let him explain.

She grew up and grew old and got married; a man who made her laugh (but not as hard as Sokka), a man who made her happy (but not so much as Sokka), a man who loved her desperately (she'd never know if Sokka had); a man who was not who she'd always imagined but who she could grow to love all the same. A man who she'd never feel for the way she might've felt for Sokka if only he'd—

If only he'd come for her.

It was years after her marriage and second child that Sokka had finally explained it to her. He wrote her a letter, long and detailed, full of apologies and explanations and above all, _'I cared Suki, I did, you never let me tell you how much'_.

The end of the letter held an offer. Sokka hadn't known of Suki's marriage, or her children; so the end of the letter offered simply; _"I won't wait, not if you don't ask me to; but there's always a place for you in the South Pole"._

Suki knew what the offer meant. He was asking her to come live with him, to marry him, to be with him—

He was asking her to fulfill what she'd always wanted.

She would never, could never leave her family, but—if only she'd known, if only she'd let Sokka explain all those years before—if only she knew…

_But then again_, she thinks bitterly, _some things were just never meant to be._


	49. Stubble

**9. Stubble**

"I'm sorry Haru," Katara tried her best to stifle her giggles, "It's just so—so—_ridiculous_!" Haru, looking wounded and offended, petted his goatee protectively.

"It's not that ridiculous," He defended weakly.

"You're right, you're right," Katara tried to maintain a somber expression. She couldn't contain herself however, and she burst into more loud snorts of laughter. "Who am I kidding? Yes it is! It _is_!"

"Gee Katara, tell me how you really feel," He pouted. Katara bit her lip, trying to contain herself.

"I'm sorry, Haru," She apologized weakly, "I really didn't mean to offend you, but…"

"It is pretty bad," He glanced at his reflection then back to her, "Isn't it?"

Katara's lips turned upward in a smile.

"I think Aang's got a razor you can borrow."


	50. Welcome Home

**10. Welcome Home **

They were silent for most of the ride—what could they possibly say? But despite the silence, they did their best to help each other. When The Duke sniveled and whimpered for Pipsqueak, Toph offered him her part of the food. When Katara found Teo having difficulties keeping his wheelchair balanced, she helped him secure it.

After many hours—they didn't want to stop traveling, and the western air temple wasn't _so_ far—and a full day and night of flying, they arrived at the temple. They helped each other climb off of Appa, looking around apprehensively.

"Well," Aang spoke first, glancing around; "Welcome home, I guess…"

* * *

_a/n: end of blue set. violet set up as soon as i finish it--no promises as to when that will be! _


	51. Books

Violet Set

**1. Books**

There were so many books in Wan Shi Tong's library; it was almost too much for Katara to take in. She'd never seen so many books in one place before and there were so many things she wanted to read…

"Katara!" Sokka yelled—that's right, they were on a mission, she didn't have time to read these wonderful books, she had to focus.

"Aang," She beckoned over her shoulder, as they slipped around the corner after Sokka. They caught up with him just in time to see him drop a few books into his bag—"Sokka!"

"What?" He demanded.

"You're the one who told me stealing was wrong," She reminded him, "But look at what you're doing!"

"This is different, Katara, this is—for the good of the war!" He reasoned.

"Stealing is _stealing,_" She argued right back. "And _you're_ stealing from a spirit, that's _ten_ times worse than _pirates_!"

"Shut it," Sokka put a finger to her lips and silenced her, "Do you want the whole library to hear? I'm doing this because I have to. Do you want to win this war?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then shush. They're just books, anyway." Sokka replied, a note of finality in his voice. Katara opened her mouth to reply, but Aang reached out to touch her shoulder and stop her. He offered a small smile and a simple shrug. Katara sighed, throwing her hands up and following after him.

"Fine…"


End file.
